


keterikatan

by baepseih



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What-If, actually there's no feeling, enjoy it everyone, this is a crack pair everyone, too much formality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepseih/pseuds/baepseih
Summary: Zulham dan Jenar, keduanya memiliki ikatan dan ketergantungan terhadap satu sama lain.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham/Mutiara Jenar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. sebuah inisiatif

Ghani Zulham, ialah seorang pria yang selalu menjaga segudang rahasia ciptaan dirinya sendiri. Setiap tutur katanya yang begitu sopan dan suatu waktu menyuratkan kemanisan, hingga sorot mata dan alasannya untuk menghadiri suatu tempat. Mungkin ia hanya perlu menyebut dirinya tengah hadir dengan membawa nama dari perusahaannya, dan memang pada dasarnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pancaran pesona dari tiap peragawati yang melangkah lurus dengan setelan pakaian glamor.

Ketimbang mengagumi pesona dari setiap paras rupawan ketika acara tengah berlangsung, Ghani jauh lebih tertarik ketika acara telah berakhir dan waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Setiap pertanyaan yang ditujukan mengenai rasa ingin tahu tentang mengapa ia masih berada di sini hanya dijawab melalui pancaran kharisma berupa senyuman yang disertai anggukan kepala. Alasan singkat pun terlontar, berupa sebuah kata yang mengandung makna penantian. Sedang menunggu, katanya.

Dan penantiannya itu akhirnya terbayarkan ketika pintu kelabu ruang ganti terbuka, disusul dengan figur semampai seorang wanita muda. Salah seorang peragawati yang tadi melangkah di atas panggung dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah, kini telah berganti dengan mengenakan setelan formal yang sekiranya dapat menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Berbanding jauh dengan saat dirinya berada di atas panggung nanti, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Ghani terkejut. Lagipula, mengapa ia harus terkejut? Justru wanita itu lah yang terlihat terkejut, terlihat dari sepasang bola mata dengan manik kelam yang terlihat membulat akibat presensi Ghani.

“Tuan Zulham?”

Ghani bangkit dari duduknya. Alas pantofel berwarna hitamnya menyentuh permukaan lantai setiap ia mengambil langkah mendekat. Wanita itu masih diam, meskipun pintu ruang ganti sudah kembali tertutup. Ketika jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi dengan sang peragawati, Ghani memoles sebuah senyum simpul. Tidak lupa ia berkata, “Nona Jenar, Anda sudah ditunggu.”

Mutiara Jenar heran. Terciptalah kerutan halus pada keningnya akibat dari penuturan Ghani barusan. Memang, ia sudah kenal dengan sosok sang pemilik farmasi. Namun beberapa hal membuat Jenar harus berhati-hati dalam bersikap. Pertama, posisi Ghani saat ini adalah seorang tamu terundang sebagai salah seorang pengusaha di negeri ini. Sementara dirinya adalah seorang peragawati yang tadi tampil sebagai salah satu bintang yang mengisi acara. Kedua, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat keduanya, ia dan Ghani, memiliki porsi masing-masing yang harus mereka lindungi. Beberapa orang staf selalu menjaga bagian belakang panggung, keduanya pun harus bersikap profesional.

Jenar sendiri paham. Dunia profesi tempatnya bergelung benar-benar mengajarinya mengenai seperti apa media itu, ditambah Sang Bapak sendiri adalah orang yang begitu menaruh perhatian besar mengenai media. Di samping itu, profesinya juga membuatnya menguasai suatu komunikasi dengan baik. Dimulai dari seperti apakah formalitas yang baik, hingga ke mana arah suatu pembicaraan akan berhujung. Sehingga, Jenar sendiri harus mengetahui apa alasan Ghani menunggunya hingga selesai berganti pakaian dan merapihkan diri?

“Ditunggu?”

Tidak berlebihan, Jenar hanya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat. Sementara itu, Ghani memiliki alasan mengapa ia mendekat ke arah Jenar. Tentu saja, Jenar sendiri harus mengakui bahwa pria ini tentunya jauh lebih mahir. Bahkan Sang Bapak memiliki rasa percaya yang khusus kepada Ghani Zulham yang adalah rekannya. Ghani mengambil satu langkah yang membuatnya dapat mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Jenar seraya berbisik, “Bapak.”

Lagi-lagi Jenar termangu. Ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Entah siapa yang harus ia herankan, Bapak atau justru Ghani sendiri? Sementara pria itu telah kembali mengambil langkah mundur. Tidak lupa ia kembali tersenyum, komunikasi non-verbal paling dasar yang setiap orang ketahui. Rasa herannya akan Bapak adalah, mengapa Bapak mengirim Ghani Zulham kemari? Padahal sang wajah setengah itu memiliki lebih banyak orang suruhan lain ketimbang harus mengirim Ghani yang adalah rekan kerjanya sendiri. Bahkan Bapak sendiri sesungguhnya bisa menyuruh saudaranya yang lain, selain Desti tentunya. Untuk arah lain, rasa herannya yang ditujukan kepada Ghani hanya sebatas satu kalimat pertanyaan ringan, namun ingin menguak jauh lebih banyak hal, ‘Apa tujuan Ghani menunggunya hingga ia telah selesai berganti?’.

“Ayo?” Ghani mengulurkan tangannya. Semuanya kembali ke arah siapa yang jauh lebih pintar di antara kharisma keduanya. Ghani jauh lebih mahir. Ia menunggu Jenar di dekat ruang ganti, ketimbang tempat lain yang jauh lebih menjamin privasi keduanya seandainya memang benar niat Ghani adalah mengantarnya untuk pulang ke mansion. Ajakan untuk pulang bersama itu sama sekali tidak dapat ditolak oleh Jenar, karena beberapa orang staf telah menyaksikan interaksi sangat singkat keduanya. Sehingga Jenar bersikap kalah. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Ghani yang kini membimbingnya untuk meninggalkan lokasi tempat keduanya memainkan peran formal yang sungguh membatasi keluwesan keduanya untuk berbincang satu sama lain.

Dan satu-satunya tujuan tentu saja sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam milik Ghani yang terparkir.

* * *

Baja hitam dengan roda empat itu melaju, menyusuri jalan raya kota metropolitan dan tiap cahaya lampu yang melawan gelapnya malam. Sorot mata Jenar tertuju ke arah jendela di sisi kirinya. Ini baru hitungan beberapa menit ia berada di dalam mobil Ghani, namun sudah beberapa menit ia hanya duduk diam sembari Ghazul mengemudikan mobil sedannya. Jarak dari hotel yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara untuk menuju ke mansion masih harus memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit.

“Ternyata kamu terlihat cocok dengan warna merah.” Ghani memecahkan konsentrasi Jenar yang tidak tertuju kepada apapun. Sang wanita menoleh, ia melihat Ghani menarik tangan kanannya untuk menumpukan sikunya di sisi samping dengan tangan mengepal di depan bibirnya tanpa membuyarkan fokusnya ke arah jalan.

“Saya pikir kamu jauh lebih cocok dengan warna kayu atau yang tidak terlalu mencolok.” Pujian sekaligus penilaian singkat. Lebih dari itu, maksud Ghani adalah agar Jenar kini menaruh fokus kepadanya.

“Terima kasih.” Jenar menangkap itu sebagai pujian tanpa memikirkan alasan apapun di baliknya. Karena ia saat ini jauh lebih memilih untuk mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah tersusun sejak tadi Ghani datang menghampirinya.

“Kenapa Tuan tiba-tiba ingin mengantar saya?” tanyanya dengan terus terang. Ia mendengar jelas Ghani mendengus pelan. Secara sekilas ia melihat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat sedikit. Andaikan Jenar bisa mengetahui isi pikiran seseorang, sehingga ia tidak perlu menciptakan interpretasi subyektif tentang Ghani yang mungkin saja menganggap pertanyaan lontarannya adalah aneh.

“Hanya berinisiatif.”

Jenar menatap Ghani dari sisi samping dengan lebih intens. Ia tidak semudah itu untuk menghapus rasa herannya, yang mendahului rasa penasaran sekaligus sedikit curiga. Meskipun Ghani sendiri adalah orang yang menjadi mitra Sang Bapak, tidak salah ‘kan jika ia sendiri menaruh curiga kepadanya.

“Jadi bukan atas permintaan Bapak?” Sekilas, Ghani melirik sedikit ke arah Jenar. Tangannya masih bekerja atas kemudi. “Memangnya ada inisiatif yang berdasarkan suruhan orang lain, Jenar?”

“Jadi itu artinya bukan atas permintaan Bapak? Lalu, dari mana Tuan tahu kalau Bapak menungguku?” Mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa menjadi skak mat. Namun itu hanya akan berlaku bila lawan bicaranya memang berbohong, atau ia kurang lihai. Nyatanya Ghani bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan dengan intonasi yang jauh lebih dipelankan.

“Bila memang benar dia adalah seorang Bapak, tentu akan menunggu kepulangan anaknya, bukan? Terlebih seorang anak perempuan yang berharga.”

Bukan memberikan skak mat, justru Jenar lah yang terkena skak mat. Ghani menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan yang mengharuskan pengemudi untuk berbagi waktu menyebrang. Justru pikiran Jenar yang melaju, memutar kembali secuplik memori masa lalu yang hanya berputar sebentar sebelum ia kini tertuju pada momen yang dimanjakan. Kini ia memiliki seorang Bapak, yang mau datang dan merengkuh dirinya sembari berkata maaf. Apakah baru saja Jenar berpikir bahwa Bapak tidak sepeduli itu terhadap dirinya? Jejak perasaan menyesal pun bersinggah di dalam dirinya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa.

“Tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa tidak enak. Maaf.” Kenyataannya bahwa saat ini bukan hanya Jenar yang tengah mengintip ke dalam pintu memorinya. Ghani pun demikian, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan berlarut-larut ke dalam memori tersebut.

“Tuan tidak perlu meminta maaf. Justru terima kasih, karena sudah mengingatkanku.”

Diingatkan akan suatu hal yang mengganggu benak memang sangat mengganggu. Terlebih bagi mereka yang begitu sensitif akan hal tersebut. Lampu hijau kini menyala, dan Ghani kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sementara itu interaksi mereka kembali bisu untuk beberapa saat. Jenar kembali menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Ia yakin bahwa ini sudah memasuki dihi hari, apakah Bapak saat ini tengah menunggu kepulangannya? (Ah, angan-angan).

Jalan raya di dalam kota cukup sepi ketika hari sudah gelap. Kehidupan sibuk yang individualis. Namun sepinya jalan raya sungguh membantu agar perjalanan pulangnya menjadi cukup cepat. Bicara soal individualis, Jenar pun sesungguhnya demikian. Ia memakluminya, namun entah dengan Ghani. Pria itu sendiri yang mengakui bahwa niatnya ini adalah sebuah inisiatif yang sama sekali tidak datang dari dalam diri seorang yang individualis.

“Sesudah mengantarku, apa Tuan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Bapak?” Jenar kembali menoleh. Tentu saja ia sudah berhutang satu budi kepada Ghani. Ada perasaan sedikit tidak enak dalam dirinya hingga ia harus sampai diantarkan pulang oleh mitra Bapaknya. Meskipun dengan catatan, tindakan tersebut dilakukan atas inisiatif Ghani sendiri.

Pria itu menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaannya, “lagipula berbincang tentang suatu hal di waktu selarut ini tidak akan efektif. Mungkin saya akan menyapanya sebentar sebelum pulang.”

“Saya pikir Tuan juga ingin bertemu dengan Bapak ... maaf sudah merepotkan begini.”

Ghani berdecak kecil. Perasaan tidak enak Jenar akan inisiatifnya ini sungguh bertolak belakang. “Tidak masalah, Jenar. Tidak usah sesungkan itu dengan saya. Justru saya pikir sebaiknya juga kita akrab, selaku saya sendiri rekan kerja Bapakmu dan kamu adalah putrinya.”

Masih terdiam, namun perlahan-lahan Jenar merasa bahwa ia harus menyetujui ucapan Ghani barusan. Meskipun ia masih berpikir kalau di antara dirinya dengan Ghani masih ada sekat pembatas yang membuatnya tidak dapat seakrab, seakrab yang dikatakan Ghani. Usianya dengan Ghani tidak bertolak jauh. Ini karena tentang perbedaan status, sekaligus rasa percaya Jenar yang sangat sulit untuk ia berikan secara cuma-cuma kepada orang di luar ikatan keluarganya, di bawah bimbingan Bapak tentunya.

Ghani berhenti melajukan mobilnya. Kini keduanya sudah berada di halaman depan sebuah bangunan tua yang tetap kokoh dengan arsitektur gaya lama. Rumah di mana Jenar tinggal ketika Bapak kembali memanggil mereka, Anak Yatim. Ghani melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, pria itu kemudian berlalu keluar dari mobil. Jenar ikut melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tepat sesudah itu Ghani membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dengan setengah ragu Jenar turun dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Rasanya masih canggung bagi dirinya untuk berdekatan dengan rekan Bapaknya ini. Terlebih saat ini ia berdiri dengan cukup dekat pada Ghani.

“Terima kasih banyak, Tuan ....” Mengumpulkan nyalinya yang sedikit buyar, Jenar memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang pria. Bermaksud tidak ingin menjadi terlalu apatis, Jenar melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, “Tuan mau ikut masuk ke dalam juga?”

Sang pria mengangguk, namun ia mengisyaratkan agar Jenar berjalan mendahului dirinya.

* * *

Keadaan di dalam mansion begitu sepi. Jenar tahu betul saudara-saudaranya yang lain sudah tidur, terutama Desti yang paling bungsu di antara mereka semua. Namun yang terpenting adalah, ada perasaan mengganjal di dalam dirinya. Ia pikir Bapak akan menghampiri dirinya yang baru saja pulang. Kenyataannya ia tetap saja harus membuka pintu besar bangunan ini seorang diri dan hanya disambut oleh udara dari ayunan pintu.

Menghela nafas, kelihatannya ia harus berhenti berangan terlalu tinggi. Jenar melangkah agak cepat, membawa dirinya agar segera tiba di kamarnya. Tidak lama sesudahnya Ghani masuk ke dalam mansion besar milik sang rekan. Sejenak ia terdiam, melangkah perlahan hingga membawanya ke bagian tengah ruangan hingga suara seorang pria lain dengan intonasi yang jauh lebih pelan memecah keheningan di dalam mansion ini.

“Saya akui kamu memang cukup cerdik, Zulham.”

Ghani tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri atas ucapan tersebut. Tanpa perlu berbalik, ia tahu betul siapa orang yang saat ini tengah berbicara kepadanya.

“Tidak jauh lebih cerdik dari Anda, Pak.”

Ucapannya dengan cepat dipotong dengan bantahan, “tidak perlu merendahkan diri begitu bila yang kamu inginkan adalah ditinggikan, Zulham.”

Ghani menoleh. Kini figur yang menjadi sang empunya rumah telah berdiri di belakangnya, seolah kehadirannya lah yang ditunggu saat ini.

"Belakangan ini kamu cukup sering bertanya tentang putri saya ... Jenar." Ia, yang dipanggil oleh Jenar dan anak-anak lain sebagai Bapak, Pengkor. Tak lain adalah mitra kerja Ghani sendiri. Pria berwajah setengah itu mengambil jeda untuk melangkah, mendekat dan mengitari Ghani yang tengah berdiri dalam diam.

"Apa yang menarik perhatianmu kepada putri saya yang satu itu, Zulham?"

Ghani menyeringai tipis. Jawabannya pun begitu sederhana, "saya hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan Jenar."

_end of chapter 1._

* * *

_catatan:_  
_halo, ao3 dan fandom bcu! fiksi ini bisa disebut sebagai 'What-If', dan yeah saya sebagai seorang author adalah orang yang cukup ekstrem. astaga, ghazul dan jenar ini crack-pair dari alam mana, sih? kenapa saya malah tertantang untuk membangun kemistri di antara mereka berdua?_

_ah, semoga kalian suka, ya!_


	2. museumnya sepi, ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masih tentang Zulham dan Jenar, keduanya menikmati tiap rantai masa lalu yang diabaikan oleh tiap orang.

Jadwal kosong, bagi beberapa orang yang biasanya selalu sibuk akan rutinitas yang begitu padat tentu menjadi suatu hadiah dadakan paling menyenangkan. Demikian juga dengan Jenar. Ia bisa kembali memperhatikan perawatan dirinya, terutama kesehatan. Soal fisik, itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Pekerjaannya pun yang mengharuskannya, jangan langsung berkaprah bahwa Jenar terlalu memanjakan diri dengan gemar bersolek.

Setidaknya ia bisa kembali menikmati jus buah dengan santai, tanpa harus dibuat terburu-buru dengan sesi potret dan sebagainya. Berolahraga pun bisa kembali rutin untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Lebih dari itu, ia juga bisa menghabiskan waktunya di dalam mansion bersama saudaranya yang juga tengah berada di dalam rumah. Meskipun ia pun jauh lebih banyak berbincang dengan Desti yang banyak berceloteh tentang kegiatan hariannya di kampus. Mulai dari teman, orang menyebalkan, dosen yang menyenangkan hingga yang sanggup menjadi penghantar tidur.

“Hari ini kamu pulang jam berapa, Des?”

Si belia yang ditanya bergumam sesaat. Jenar memperhatikan gerak-gerik Desti yang begitu terburu-buru memasukkan buku hingga alat tulisnya.

“Kayaknya bisa sore deh, Kak! Dosen di jam terakhir suka ngasih tugas yang _deadline_-nya malam ini juga! Bayangin deh, Kak!” Desti menjawab setengah berseru, terlihat ia sangat kewalahan berlalu lalang sembari membenahi pakaiannya. Kini gadis itu tengah sibuk menguncir rambutnya. Benar, Desti terlalu berlarut asyik bercerita dengan Jenar sehingga lupa bahwa ia ada jadwal kuliah menjelang siang. Sementara waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

“Ada yang perlu diambilin nggak, Des? Jangan lari-lari, nanti kamu jatuh malah gak bisa masuk kuliah. Terus absenmu nanti bolong.”

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Jenar menjadi kakak favorit bagi Desti. Kenyataannya memang Desti menyayangi semua kakaknya, namun Jenar ini berbeda. (_Siapa pula si bungsu yang tidak suka memiliki kakak perempuan yang anggun dan perhatian? Cantik, pula_). “Eh, nggak ada, Kak! Ini udah beres semua, kok! Tinggal kuncir rambut, terus berangkat, deh!”

Meskipun sudah mendengar jawaban ringan Desti, namun Jenar dapat mendengar jelas kalau adiknya itu kewalahan. Ia pun beranjak bangun dari tepi ranjang, meraih tas Desti yang sudah diisi tas dan buku—tidak sekosong sebelumnya—seraya mendekat ke arah si mahasiswi yang baru saja berhasil menguncir surai hitamnya dengan setengah rapi.

“Aduuh! Kak Jenar baik banget! Makasih banyak ya, Kak! Desti berangkat dulu. Dadah, Kak Jenar! Nanti kita cerita-cerita lagi ya, Kak!” Desti berseru panjang lebar sesudah meraih tas dari tangan Jenar seraya berlari keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke bawah dan segera berangkat. Begitu gesit, bahkan Jenar sendiri tidak sempat untuk menjawab setiap perkataan Desti barusan.

Meskipun, toh, tanpa perlu menjawab pun jawabannya pasti sudah tertuju ke arah sebuah jawaban pasti, yaitu kata _Ya_.

Baru hitungan detik Desti meninggalkannya kembali sendirian di dalam kamar, keheningan sudah kembali menyelimutinya. Benar, di antara rasa bahagia dengan adanya jadwal kosong untuk beberapa hari, ada sebuah pengganggu kecil yang mengganjal rasa malas dirinya. Yaitu, rasa bosan. Apakah ini dialami oleh setiap orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan pekerjaan mereka? Meskipun tubuh rasanya berteriak hendak beristirahat, namun kepala Jenar saat ini berkata lain. Di antara keheningan yang menyelimuti, ada sebuah suara khayalan yang meneriakinya _Jenar, aku bosan! Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat atau melakukan suatu hal!_

Dan yang menyahuti tak lain juga berupa suara khayalan yang hanya _menjawab ke mana dan melakukan apa?_ Dirinya sendiri pun sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk hal ini.

Beberapa kali Jenar sudah menyalakan kembali layar gawainya, dan hanya menggeser linimasa dari tiap akun media sosial yang ia miliki. Biasanya gawainya itu sudah dibanjiri dengan beberapa pesan dan sebagainya. Ketika ia tengah kosong, seolah-olah gawainya juga ikut kosong.

Bosan, ia sungguh bosan. Hingga suara dari luar kamar berkata kepada dirinya yang berada di dalam?

"Jenar, kau di sana? Aku ingin berangkat dulu."

Oh! Sebuah lampu pijar kasat mata tiba-tiba saja muncul.

* * *

Kata terima kasih dan suara mobil yang melaju menjauh menjadi penutup. Jenar berbalik, dan di hadapannya adalah sebuah gedung dengan arsitektur klasik yang sangat jarang sekali ia kunjungi. Bahkan Jenar sendiri lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia memasuki sebuah gedung yang menyandang sebutan museum. Atau justru, tidak pernah?

Ia sendiri heran, apa alasannya meminta Adi yang seolah-olah menjadi supir taksi dadakannya untuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung ini dan menurunkannya? Di satu sisi, Jenar memiliki alasan bahwa ia merasa tidak enak. Secara tiba-tiba ia langsung memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Adi yang tadinya hanya berpamitan untuk berangkat kepadanya. Pasti saudaranya itu juga memiliki tujuan sendiri, dan Jenar tidak tahu apa itu. Bisa jadi sebuah urusan penting, dan Jenar tentu tahu seperti apa urusan penting tersebut. Toh, sekiranya sekarang ia bisa mencurahkan rasa bosannya sedikit dengan keluar dari mansion. Meskipun tujuannya amat sangat random.

Ragu, namun penasaran. Jenar melangkah masuk ke dalam museum. Ia baru saja masuk beberapa langkah, dan netranya telah disuguhkan dengan rupa patung yang dilindungi dengan kaca. Jenar cukup awam dengan sejarah, ia bahkan baru dapat mengetahui apa patung tersebut ketika membaca tulisan dwibahasa yang sengaja diletakkan untuk menjadi pemandu.

Langkah demi langkah membawanya berpindah dari satu obyek ke obyek yang lainnya. Museum sungguh sepi, bahkan Jenar yakin orang-orang yang mungkin berpapasan dengannya akan ia jumpai lagi di sisi atau lorong lain museum ini. Aktifitasnya yang menghinggap ke satu per satu obyek berhenti ketika ia tiba di sebuah lorong. Sebuah bagian replika yang dibuat dengan ukuran realistis sehingga menampilkan kesan hidup membuatnya berhenti.

**Jawara**, begitulah tulisan dengan model kuno yang kali ini menjadi pemandu bagi Jenar yang awam. Ia menatap satu per satu figur replika, dimulai dari pria berambut panjang dengan mata tertutup, figur bernama Mandala dengan kedua golok pada pegangannya, hingga figur lain yang ikut mengisi sisi era tersebut.

Bidadari Mata Elang.

Kening Jenar mengernyit. Tidak ada yang merasukinya, bahkan Jenar mengabaikan buah bibir yang kerap kali membicarakan tentang keangkeran sebuah museum. Tatapannya begitu melekat pada mata kosong replika yang disebut sebagai Bidadari Mata Elang. Atmosfer sepi museum yang menyelimuti dirinya seolah mengeratkan tali tak kasat mata yang entah kenapa merekatkannya dengan figur tersebut.

"Museumnya sepi, ya?"

Ya, sangat sepi. Hingga membuat Jenar tersentak seketika begitu suara seorang pria menyambut rungunya. Ini memalukan, ia kenal dengan sang empunya suara. Kali ini, mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah museum dengan kondisi saat Jenar tengah melamun.

"Tuan Zulham ...."

Ghani terkekeh singkat ketika Jenar berbalik dan menyadari presensinya. Raut mukanya terlihat begitu santai, seolah-olah ia tidak habis berbuat apapun. Toh, memang maksud Ghani adalah mendapatkan atensi dari Jenar. Ia berhak, bukan?

"Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu."

Jenar masih terdiam sejenak. Anggaplah ini adalah tahap di mana ia harus mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang tadi melayang sebagian oleh kesunyian museum. "Tuan ... kita bertemu, di museum. Ah, y-ya. Museum."

Gelagapan. Ghani memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ternyata tadi Jenar begitu fokus dengan obyek yang tengah diperhatikannya.

"Ternyata kamu juga suka ke museum?" tanya Ghani. Setidaknya ia peka dalam hal berbincang, syukurlah. Jenar setengah lega, namun rasa gugup masih menyelubungi dirinya sedikit.

"Ah ... sebetulnya ..." Tidak yakin, Jenar sedikit melirik ke arah lain. Apabila ia menjawab baru kali ini ia pergi ke museum, tentu saja yang ia dapatkan adalah gelak tawa dari Ghani Zulham. Sekiranya, Jenar merangkai jawabannya tersebut dengan bentuk lain, "tidak ... hanya saja saat ini aku sedang ingin berkunjung."

Masih. Masih gugup. Jenar sesekali saling menautkan kukunya dan memainkan lapisan cat yang menghiasi permukaan kukunya sehingga menjadi lebih licin. "Kalau Tuan sendiri ... suka berkunjung ke museum?"

"Cukup suka. Meskipun tidak sering." Ghani mengambil beberapa langkah kecil, namun masih menyetarakan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Jenar. Tatapannya ikut terpaku ke arah di mana para pengisi era Jawara ditampilkan dalam bentuk replika, era yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian Jenar.

"Namun jauh lebih sering, dibandingkan dengan orang-orang. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jenar?" Sang pemilik farmasi ternama menoleh. Tatapannya secara cuma-cuma disambut oleh Jenar. Ghani melanjutkan perkataannya, "buku adalah jendela dunia. Museum sekiranya melambangkan apa yang ada di dalam buku. Bahkan, tidak semua yang disuguhkan oleh museum tertera di dalam buku."

Jenar tersenyum kikuk. Ia sadar akan satu hal, Bapaknya dengan pria ini menggelungi bidang politik dengan cukup baik. Ghani Zulham dalam sisi lain begitu baik dalam berelasi. Tidak heran bila pria itu melontarkan topik demikian.

"Tidak semua orang menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka lewatkan bisa menjadi sebuah pengetahuan. Di samping itu, orang-orang pasti jauh lebih memilih untuk mendalami suatu hal yang menurut mereka menarik. Hal-hal berbau modern, untuk contoh masyarakat sekarang."

"Terlahap oleh globalisasi, ya?" Ghani meringis. Entah apa yang harus Jenar impresikan dari ringisan sang pria. Mengutarakan rasa prihatin, atau bersikap sarkas. Apakah dirinya juga akan termasuk ke dalam subyek yang terkena oleh tanggapan sarkas Ghani? Dan kini, komunikasi mengikat keduanya untuk mulai melangkah, menyusuri suguhan era Jawara yang mengisi lorong museum tempat mereka berada.

"Apa Tuan sendiri suka dengan hal-hal berbau sejarah?" Jenar bertanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya saat ini sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan cukup luwes bersama Ghani, bahkan Jenar sendiri cukup heran dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja begitu berinisiatif untuk membangun obrolan di antara keduanya.

"Cukup suka. Sejarah itu hal yang menarik. Kita bukan dituntut untuk menghafalinya, kok. Tetapi untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dan mengaitkan benang merah di antara peristiwa yang satu dengan peristiwa yang lain." Menyeringai tipis, kini Ghani menoleh ke arah sebuah replika sebuah batu berwarna gelap dengan ukiran huruf jawa kawi. Memakan waktu beberapa detik bersamaan dengan ketukan langkah, sebelum Ghani melanjutkan, "sekaligus mencari sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan. Apa orang-orang belum sadar, ya?"

"Belum sadar, karena disembunyikan. Sehingga mereka buta. Seandainya mereka ada yang tahu mengenai kebenaran tersebut, namun mereka tidak mengetahui secara keseluruhan. Tetap saja mereka buta, dan bisa saja yang mereka temui justru adalah kebenaran yang salah." Mungkin kemampuan otaknya memang tidak dapat menyandingi dengan pemikiran Ghani saat ini, namun sebagai seorang figur media Jenar cukup mahir dalam membangun sebuah percakapan. Bapak pun juga mendidiknya dengan begitu baik, sebagai putrinya.

"Bagi saya, Tuan sangat suka dengan sejarah ...." Kali ini giliran Jenar yang berbicara. Fokus mereka kali ini tidak lagi terfokus pada obyek-obyek yang terpajang di dalam museum, atau bahkan sudut museum yang begitu sepi dengan pengunjung yang dapat mereka hitung dengan jari. "Saya sempat mempelajari suatu hal, bahwa dengan menyukai sejarah kita bukan hanya diperluas wawasannya, namun juga mempertajam pikiran kita."

Ghani mendengus kecil, "tidak perlu berlebihan, Jenar. Setajam apapun pikiran saya, saya tetap jauh lebih kagum dengan Bapakmu." Senyum Ghani merekah, seraya ia menatap ke arah Jenar. Entahlah, wanita itu bisa mengalir bersama pembicaraannya dengan begitu lancar. Memang pada dasarnya, seekor tupai pandai melompat.

"Pandai berdiplomasi, tentunya bisa menarik hati rakyat."

"Dan yang terpenting, Bapak merawat kami dengan begitu baik."

Jawaban Jenar membuat Ghani menghentikan langkahnya, dan demikian pula dengan Jenar sendiri. Ghani memutar posisinya, sehingga kali ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan Jenar yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Begitu baik, ia merawat anak-anaknya dengan begitu baik ... kau salah satu buktinya." Jenar memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tentu saja ia tengah mengatakan _pardon?_ secara bisu. "Ia merawatmu, hingga menjadi pintar dan cantik."

Diam. Kali ini, tatapan Jenar melekat kepada Ghani. Namun bukan atas dasar melamun. Ia berusaha mencerna sebaik mungkin ucapan singkat Ghani yang ditujukan kepadanya barusan, sementara sang pelontar saat ini tengah tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat tengah menyakinkan, bentuk non-verbal untuk mendukung apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Oh ... tuan pemilik farmasi tengah menggombal?" Jenar mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak habis pikir. Ini lucu. "Apakah gombalan sekarang bisa menjadi obat gratis?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis, nona peragawati. Seandainya diberikan secara cuma-cuma, pada akhirnya sang pemberi bisa mendapatkan sesuatu, sehingga tidak menjadi gratis." Lagi, Ghani lagi-lagi mendekat. Ia membisik ke telinga Jenar, "seperti mendapatkan yang digombali."

Jenar mendengus geli, seraya ia menjauh dari wajah Ghani yang saat ini cukup dekat dengan sisi wajahnya. Sang pria terkekeh, seolah-olah ia baru saja menang dalam sebuah ajang kompetensi kecil.

"Mau saya antar pulang?" Ghani bertanya dengan intonasi yang lebih dipelankan. Kali ini juga kepalanya yang tengah dimiringkan, menuntut kepastian. Jenar tersenyum tipis, ia tidak langsung menjawab.

"Atau mau makan siang du-"

"Ah ... sebentar."

Distraksi. Jenar menoleh ke arah tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan gawainya dari dalam. Ada panggilan tidak terjawab dari Desti, dan gadis itu sudah mengiriminya cukup banyak pesan di aplikasi media sosial. Fokusnya teralih sebentar, kali ini Jenar harus mengambil waktu beberapa detik sesudah menatap Ghani sekilas untuk menjawab pesan dari Desti. Kali ini Ghani yang harus diam.

"Desti ...." Begitulah gumam Jenar, sesudahnya ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ghani mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Jenar paham akan gestur tersebut, "saya harus pulang. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku pergi keluar sesudah ia berangkat."

"Bukannya Desti sekarang seharusnya masih ada kelas?" Jenar terdiam sebentar. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis, "dosen yang mengajar kelasnya hari ini tidak hadir. Jadi sekarang ia akan segera pulang."

Ghani mendengus geli, tatapannya teralih ke arah lain. Seolah-olah kali ini Ghani yang menertawai dirinya sendiri, "jadi?"

"Tidak ada acara makan siang bersama, Tuan Zulham."

_end of chapter 2._

* * *

_catatan:_

_teman-teman, sepandai apapun tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh xD. ohh can't believe it aku bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini dengan begitu cepat dalam satu hari. anyways! i'm sooo glad atas komentar teman-teman di chapter sebelumnya! thank you so muchieee! terima kasih udah menerima pairing haluku, dan tahan dulu tangan kalian untuk jotos tukang gombal!ghazul, ya!_

_and thanks for our adorable girl, Desti! awwieee she's so cute!_


	3. bentuk keakraban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keduanya menikmati makan siang bersama, dan Ghani mengambil langkah lebih lanjut.

Di hari sebelumnya, Jenar meminta agar Ghani langsung membawanya pulang dari museum. Ajakan makan siang yang Ghani lontarkan secara tiba-tiba pada beberapa menit sebelumnya pun langsung terbatalkan saat itu juga. Mari tidak mengungkit Desti dan menyebutnya sebagai distraksi bisa tidak mau ujung penanya menancap, namun Jenar jauh lebih memprioritaskan Desti pada saat itu. Sungguh mengutamakan keluarga, dan fakta tersebut adalah salah satu hal yang Ghani dapatkan.

Dan di samping itu, berdiri sebuah oposisi. Ghani adalah seorang yang idealis. Apapun yang telah ia rencanakan, maka harus berjalan secara demikian. Apabila tidak, maka Ghani sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk membuat rencananya berjalan mulus. Ia adalah orang yang egois, namun pandai dalam membaca situasi dan mengandalkannya untuk melangkah. Setiap langkahnya begitu halus.

"Makan siangnya ditunda menjadi besok, ya."

Demikian kalimat yang dilontarkan Ghani, sukses mengurungkan niat Jenar untuk segera berterima kasih dan secara terburu-buru turun dari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. Rekan Bapaknya ini selalu memberikannya kejutan yang tidak disangka.

Jenar menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, _untuk apa?_ Di balik itu ada perasaan tidak enak dari dalam dirinya apabila Ghani terus memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Ditambah dengan perbedaan status yang masih terdapat dalam diri keduanya.

Sementara Ghani memaparkan sebuah senyuman. Jawabnya, _sebagai bentuk keakraban keduanya_. Ragu, Jenar sempat mengangkat alisnya. Namun keraguannya itu terjawab pada hari ini. Desti sudah berangkat kuliah, dan Ghani menjemputnya. Dari keduanya yang semula duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil hingga saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dan menikmati makan siang mereka di atas meja yang sama.

Ada hal yang sedikit mengusik pikiran Jenar. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Bapak dan saudaranya yang lain apabila mereka mengetahui tentang dirinya yang menjadi semakin dekat dengan Ghani. Di samping itu, apa rencana yang ada di balik keakraban keduanya? Mungkinkah Bapak memiliki suatu rencana dan menjadikan keduanya sebagai medianya? Terlebih pekerjaan Ghani dan Jenar memiliki suatu hal spesial yang membuat keduanya memiliki jalinan relasi yang cukup besar.

Tentu saja, itu semua hanyalah kumpulan benak Jenar yang begitu semrawut di tengah makan siangnya. Dan Ghani yang bagaimana pun juga adalah orang awam hanya dapat melihatnya melalui gerak-gerik Jenar di hadapannya. Ia tahu peragawati memiliki sopan santun tersendiri untuk menyantap makanannya, namun yang Jenar tunjukkan dari tempo makannya yang melambat tentulah bukan lagi salah satu aspek dari sopan santun tersebut.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dagingmu?"

Pikiran Jenar yang semakin abstrak pun terbuyarkan seketika, terlihat darinya yang saat itu juga terlihat terkejut. Buru-buru ia menatap Ghani, pria itu terlihat memperhatikan potongan daging di atas piring makan Jenar sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah sang puan.

"Mau saya panggilkan pelayan agar membuatkan yang baru untukmu?"

Menggeleng, "tidak, itu tidak perlu. Rasanya enak, sesuai dengan standar," seraya Jenar membenahi cara makannya akan terlihat sewajarnya. Namun tentu saja ia belum sepenuhnya menepis hal-hal yang tengah ia pertanyakan di dalam benak. Ghani pun demikian. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa detik, ia kembali mengangkat alat makannya dan melanjutkan aktifitas makan.

Ruang interaksi mereka kembali kosong, hanya diisi dengan suara gaduh di dalam restoran. Jenar masih mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, dan sesekali Ghani menatap ke arahnya secara sekilas. Mereka sama sekali belum menemukan waktu yang tepat, kecuali apabila salah satunya yang memutuskan untuk memecah atmosfer.

"Seberapa besar rasa percayamu?"

Jenar mengangkat wajahnya. Terlebih dahulu ia mengunyah makanan yang berada di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia menunggu Ghani yang tengah memotong daging pesanannya untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kepada Bapak, dan saudara-saudarimu saat ini?"

"Sembilan puluh."

Ghani memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum ia mengangguk. Ia menusukkan mata garpu ke arah daging yang baru saja ia potong dan membawanya ke dalam mulut.

"Kamu sangat percaya dengan keluargamu, ya. Tetapi ke mana angka sepuluhnya?"

Terdiam sejenak. Oh, ayolah. Saat membuat janji, Ghani berkata bahwa ini adalah ajang keakraban di antara keduanya. Apakah yang ia maksud adalah keakraban untuk dapat membuka diri?

"Karena hanya mereka yang saat ini saya punya. Dan mau menerimaku, sebagai anak dan bagian saudara mereka."

Ghani mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perlahan Jenar menarik nafas, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit dan ia menjawab pelan, "dulu mereka yang bersamaku menyebutku haram." Keduanya duduk agak mendekati bagian pojok. Sehingga sekiranya lokasi duduk sudah menjadi suatu hal aman untuk mengungkapkan suatu hal tentang dirinya. Tatapan Ghani turun sesaat, sebelum ia kembali bertanya, "keluarga lamamu?"

Sebuah tebakan. Dan Jenar mengangguk, dengan tambahan ucapan yang cukup menyanggah, "meskipun tidak dapat disebut demikian."

Sekarang, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan baginya. Ruang bicara keduanya telah kembali terbuka. Tidak ada salahnya juga baginya untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang telah tersimpan di dalam benaknya apabila memang benar Ghani menginginkan sebuah keakraban terjalin di antara keduanya.

"Tuan ..."

"Sst."

Kalimat Jenar terpotong secara cuma-cuma. Ia mendapati Ghani tengah menatapnya dengan cukup intens. Ketika merasa sudah mendapatkan atensi yang diharapkan, Ghani melanjutkan ucapannya, "jangan Tuan. Panggil saja Mas."

Heran? Tentu saja. "Mas ...?" Jenar mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit. Di hadapannya, Ghani terlihat begitu tenang.

"Kenapa?" Bahkan, keheranannya pun hanya dibalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang terdengar begitu santai.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menjadi akrab bila kamu terus memanggil saya dengan Tuan, Jenar? Justru orang-orang yang akan berpikir aneh bila kamu memanggil saya seperti itu."

Tidakkah panggilan yang Ghani sarankan itu justru juga akan menimbulkan persepsi aneh di kepala orang? Jawabannya, tentu saja Ghani memiliki maksud. Dan Jenar, lagi-lagi bersikap kalah dengan menyetujuinya.

"Hanya saja ... bagaimana kalau Bapak mengetahui tentang keakraban kita? Apa tidak akan aneh? Saya ... hanya merasa tidak enak bila Bapak tahu tentang ini."

Tepat sekali, Ghani baru saja menyuapkan potongan terakhir dari daging di atas piringnya. Sesudahnya ia pun meletakkan alat di atas piring, sebagai pengganti dari isi yang telah habis. Jenar harus menunggu beberapa detik hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Ghani tentang pertanyaannya yang paling penting.

"Saya sudah membicarakan tentang ini kepada Bapak." Tatapan intens ditujukan sebagai penyakinan, sementara Jenar kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat bahwa ia masih setengah tidak yakin.

"Beliau memberikan saya izin."

"Izin untuk apa?"

Ghani mendengus kecil. Ia perlu mengakui fakta bahwa Jenar adalah perempuan yang cukup awas. Di belakang itu, tentu saja ada alasan mengapa tembok yang dibangun Jenar begitu tinggi. Kenyataannya memang tinggi, namun bagi Ghani, tembok setinggi apapun tetap saja dapat diterobos apabila tiba wakunya yang tepat.

"Untuk mendekati salah seorang putrinya."

_end of chapter 3._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pengkor bersin di kejauhan* OH MY GOSH KENAPA AKU BEGITU GAPTEK SOAL AO3 SDAJSAK sooo! here's the new update, dan siapa yang berpikir kalau Pengkor kena jampi-jampi sampai memberi peluang ke Ghazul? ... salah satunya, aku. oh! I'm veeery sorry if my writing in this chapter is bad :((( I currently don't feel so good


	4. ketahuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loh, Kak Jenar ... sama Om Ghani? (Nikita, 2019).

Jenar, tanpa rutinitas kesibukannya sebagai seorang peragawati. Tidak jarang hari-harinya diisi dengan rasa bosan. Ia hanya dapat mengandalkan Desti dan gawainya. Itu pun tidak selamanya bisa menyanggah rasa bosannya tersebut agar tidak membuatnya tenggelam. Mengobrol dengan Bapak pun terhitung jarang, selain hanya sebatas interaksi singkat. Sang Bapak begitu sibuk, bahkan Jenar belum sempat menanyakan tentang hal yang satu dan yang lainnya. Meskipun demikian, Jenar yang tidak memiliki agenda kegiatan justru membawa hal baik bagi beberapa orang. Beberapa di antaranya, Desti dan Ghani.

Sebagai yang menyandang kedudukan anak bungsu, Desti merasa begitu senang ketika Jenar berada di rumah. Ia sangat suka bercerita dengan kakak perempuannya, hanya saja Cantika jauh lebih sibuk. Bahkan Desti sendiri juga bisa bertanya tentang beberapa tugas tertentu kepada Jenar. Sekiranya dengan begitu Desti bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar mengenai apa yang harus ia kerjakan pada tugasnya. Memang, mahasiswi itu berbeda.

Sementara itu, Ghani. Waktu telah berlalu semenjak keduanya membuat kesepakatan tentang keakraban. Dan Jenar harus kian terbiasa dengan status hubungan barunya dengan Ghani. Mereka telah menerobos keluar lingkaran pembatas yang menyatakan bahwa Ghani adalah rekan dari Pengkor dan Jenar adalah putri dari Pengkor. Keduanya memiliki kedekatan yang berbeda. Sementara itu Jenar tidak mengetahui, haruskah ia menyesal atau merasa senang atas dirinya yang semakin dekat dengan Ghani. Bahkan hingga sekarang, ia belum mengetahui motif sesungguhnya dari pria itu selain membuat kesimpulan mentah bahwa ini demi menjaga relasi kerja sama antara Pengkor dengan Ghani.

Namun, suatu waktu Jenar berpikir bahwa ia merasa nyaman. Setelah hari di mana keduanya makan siang bersama telah berlalu, keduanya memang belum lagi saling bertemu. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menjaga komunikasi menggunakan media sosial. Sekiranya aplikasi berwarna hijau dengan logo berbentuk telepon genggam begitu berguna, sekiranya agar keduanya dapat terus bertukar kabar.

Sebagai ganti karena keduanya tidak dapat bertemu, beberapa kali Jenar harus dibuat terkejut karena kiriman paket yang kerap kali tiba dengan tujuan untuk dirinya. Entah apa yang mendasari Ghani, terkadang mereka yang berada di kelas atas tidak sungkan untuk mengeluarkan uang mereka. Dimulai dari perhiasan, sepatu, dan beberapa hari yang lalu Jenar mendapat kiriman berupa bunga. Dan tentu saja ia harus menyembunyikannya, meskipun kenyataannya adalah ia pun tidak tahu apakah ada mata lain yang melihatnya saat mengambil kiriman tersebut. Terutama Kamal.

Ghani terlihat begitu ingin menjaga hubungan keduanya. Tanpa dimampukan untuk menyimpulkan apapun, Jenar menghargai niatnya. Bahkan lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa untuk memanggil Ghani dengan sebuah panggilan baru yang ia minta beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kak, lagi ngobrol sama siapa, _sih_? Fokus amat." Desti mencibir, gadis itu sedikit mengucrutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja karena Jenar terlihat begitu sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

"Udah, kamu jangan kepo. Tugasmu udah selesai belum?"

"Ih! Kak Jenar _mah_ begitu!" Desti mengeluarkan protes, sementara Jenar hanya mendengus geli seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Desti itu sudah menjadi mahasiswi, namun sikapnya masih terbilang manja kepadanya dan saudara yang lain. Jelas, Jenar memakluminya. Ia yakin, yang lain pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dirinya salah satunya.

"Pasti kakak lagi ngobrol sama gebetan, _yaa_?" Iseng, Desti menebak. Hal tersebut jelas membuat Jenar terkejut. Astaga, Desti itu kalau sudah menebak memang juara. Terlebih gadis itu memiliki bahan bakar yang begitu kuat berupa rasa penasarannya yang selalu tinggi. Memang, bertanya itu pangkal kebenaran.

"Ada-ada aja kamu, Des. Udah, _ah_. Kakak tinggal, nih?"

Sebagai sebuah bentuk ancaman, Jenar kini berancang-ancang untung beranjak turun dari ranjang agar ia dapat keluar dari kamar. Seolah-olah alarm refleksnya berdering, Desti berteriak, "jangan!!! _Ah_, kakak jahat!!! Masa aku mau ditinggalin?"

Kasihan, sesungguhnya. Tetapi jelas saja Jenar tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Toh, ia sendiri sudah terlewat betah untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dan keluar dari zona nyaman itu adalah hal yang paling sulit.

"Bercanda, Desti. Lagipula kakak pun juga udah _mager_ buat pindah tempat segala."

Seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, cengiran Desti kembali muncul. Tidak memakan waktu lama, ia menanggapi, "_yaaah_! Kakak ternyata _mageran_ juga! Jangan-jangan kakak gak mau ketinggalan _chat_ baru, ya?"

Astaga. Memang tabiat seorang anak remaja perempuan. Salah satu keahlian mereka adalah menggoda seseorang perihal dengan orang spesial yang tengah disukai atau diincar.

"Ampun, Kak! Ini aku balik kerjain tugas lagi, kok! _Oke_, aku diam."

"Kalau ada yang harus dibantu tanya aja ya, Des."

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, Desti diam. Fokusnya kembali terarah pada laptop dan buku cetak tebal yang berada di sebelahnya. Jenar pun demikian, fokusnya kembali intens ke arah layar gawainya. Pesan baru telah masuk untuknya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja membaca bahwa Ghani ingin mengajaknya pergi keluar. Hanya saja pesan itu belum sempat ia balas karena harus menanggapi Desti. Namun begitu aplikasi tersebut kembali dibuka ia mendapati bahwa Ghani tengah dalam perjalanan menuju mansion.

Ini sangat di luar dugaannya. Jenar pikir ini barulah sebuah rencana, namun Ghani selalu menjalankan rencananya di hari yang sama.

"Eh, Kakak mau ke mana?" Desti buru-buru menoleh, mendapati Jenar kini justru sungguh-sungguh beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Des, kakak pergi dulu, ya. Kamu _gapapa_ 'kan?"

Desti tentu saja agak merasa kecewa. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan hal demikian. Selalu membuat Jenar merasa tidak tega, namun kali ini Jenar tidak dapat memenangkan Desti untuk terus menemaninya.

"Aku _gapapa_ sih, Kak ... cuma ... tadi Kakak bilang kalau hari ini Kakak gak ada kegiatan? Kok tiba-tiba banget?"

Jenar paham, Desti merasa tidak terima bila ia ditinggal. Ia sendiri berpikir bahwa dalam satu hari penuh ini ia bisa menemani Desti. Namun sebuah status baru memang dapat mengubah segalanya. Dengan catatan, hanya sebuah status. Ghani Zulham dan Mutiara Jenar belum menjalin lebih dari sebuah keterikatan.

"Tiba-tiba orangnya ngajak pergi, Des. Kakak nggak bisa nolak. Nanti kakak bawain kue, _deh_."

Sogokan pun jadi. Mata Desti terlihat berbinar, kembali semangat. Benar saja, gadis itu langsung menyetujui tawaran Jenar. Namun insting adik di dalam diri Desti begitu berbeda. Justru ia bersikap cukup protektif, dan hendak mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang yang menculik sang kakak darinya.

* * *

Beberapa belas menit telah berlalu. Pesan baru yang masuk ke dalam notifikasi membuat Jenar segera meraih tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Setelan bernuansa hijau gelap membalut tubuhnya, sengaja ia kenakan untuk menyesuaikan dengan anting baru yang ditujukan untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang ia hanya perlu berjalan keluar dari mansion dan menghampiri mobil Ghani yang sudah berdiam di depan sana. Namun hari ini memang pasalnya kejutan selalu datang mengagetkan dirinya.

"Jenar?"

Tepat sekali, sepatu berhak yang selalu ia kenakan sudah menyentuh lantai begitu semua anak tangga telah ia langkahi. Bukannya seharusnya ia baru menemui sosok ini ketika ia telah berjalan keluar dari dalam mansion?

"Oh ... T-" Ucapannya terhenti dengan sendirinya. Ia sadar bahwa ia akan salah memanggil karena terlalu terkejut. Sehingga kini Jenar memilih untuk terdiam.

Ghani berdiri di hadapannya, tengah menelisik Jenar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Senyum miring terulas, sebelum merekah menjadi sebuah kurva simpul, "kamu-"

"Loh?! Kak Jenar ... sama Om Ghani?!"

_Ya, memang sudah dikatakan, bukan?_ Hari ini kejutan selalu datang untuk mengagetkan diri Jenar. Untuk yang kali ini, bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut. Akan tetapi Ghani pun demikian. Kalimatnya yang dimaksudkan untuk memuji penampilan Jenar terpotong begitu saja.

Jangan menuduh terlebih dulu, Desti sendiri juga terkejut. Gadis itu buru-buru meniti anak tangga agar segera mencapai lantai yang sama dengan dua figur yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya itu.

"Halo, Desti."Tidak ingin mengacuhkan, Ghani memberikan sapaan kepada gadis yang baru saja tiba menyusul keduanya. Namun kelihatannya Desti sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya terfokus untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada Jenar.

"Kakak ternyata ..."

"Desti, aku dan Mas Zulham hanya berteman. Hari ini Mas memang tiba-tiba mengajak pergi."

"WAH-! UDAH MANGGIL PAKAI MAS SEGALA! Aku perlu kabarin ini ke kakak yang lain gak, ya ...?"

Baik Jenar, bahkan Ghani pun hanya bisa termangu. Dari sekian banyak hal tidak terduga yang tidak terjadi, ini adalah yang paling tidak terduga. Desti bersikap begitu heboh, dan ini bisa gawat. Saat ini, Jenar sudah tidak lagi mempermasalahkan apabila hal ini diketahui oleh Bapak. Akan tetapi, akan menjadi masalah apabila hal ini terdengar kepada saudaranya yang lain. Sehingga hal penting yang harus dilakukan adalah membuat Desti bungkam.

"Namanya juga _temenan_, Des ... masa aku terus-terusan panggil Mas pakai Tuan? Jangan bocor ke yang lain, nanti gak aku bawain kue dan kerjain tugas lagi, loh."

Kali ini Desti yang terkejut. Kehebohannya sirna saat itu juga. Tidak sepenuhnya, hanya berpindah konteks, "_eh_, jangan Kak!!! Nanti nilaiku anjlok semua, dong!"

Di sisi lain, Ghani menahan tawa. Ia harus menghalangi mulutnya yang sudah tersenyum dan siap mengeluarkan tawa dengan kepalan tangan.

"Makanya, jangan sampai cerita ke yang lain, _lho_. Kanigara di mana?" Tidak ada usul saudara yang lain untuk menemani Desti. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dan menjadi satu-satunya kemungkinan untuk menemani Desti adalah Kanigara. _Yah, setidaknya_.

"Kak Kanigara ... ada sih, Kak .... Lagi melukis, katanya dia dapat inspirasi untuk sebuah lukisan."

Tidak heran. Itu memang menjadi identitas dari saudaranya yang satu itu. Perlahan Jenar mengangguk, paham. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Des. Kamu sama Kanigara aja dulu. Kemungkinan kakak baru pulang nanti malam mungkin."

"Oke Kak, siap! Kakak hati-hati, ya! Om Ghani, jagain Kak Jenar, ya! Kalau sampai kenapa-napa, nanti Om aku colok pakai pulpen, _lho_!"

Tidak ada yang perlu diherankan. Semua yang berada di dalam rumah ini memiliki tabiat masing-masing. Ghani pun mengetahuinya, sejak ia memiliki hubungan kerja dengan Pengkor. Desti dan yang lainnya hanyalah hal biasa yang Ghani temui.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Des." Lagi-lagi Ghani tersenyum, sebagai ucapan pamit kepada Desti yang kemudian direspons dengan si belia. Tidak lupa Desti juga membalas ucapan tersebut dan melambaikan tangan ke arah keduanya. Desti terus menatap ke arah punggung keduanya, hingga kemudian pintu mansion kini telah tertutup dan suara mobil yang melaju menjadi pertanda bahwa keduanya telah meninggalkan mansion.

Gadis belia itu tidak tinggal diam saja. Kini ia buru-buru berlari menuju ruang studio tempat Kanigara menggambar. Alasannya tidak berbeda, Desti itu sangat suka bercerita.

_end of chapter 4._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwiee who loves Desti? ><


	5. hubungan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulham meminta agar ada sebuah hubungan yang terjalin, namun Jenar menolak. Ia masih merasa takut.

Sinar yang semula terpancara dari sang surya kini telah berubah menjadi jajaran penerangan buatan tangan sebagai hasil pemikiran manusia. Itulah salah satu obyek yang tertangkap oleh netra sementara mobil yang membawa dirinya melaju menyusuri jalan raya. Sesekali benaknya terbawa ke waktu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada beberapa perbandingan yang muncul dari suasana ini. Waktu itu adalah kali pertama Jenar menjadi sosok yang duduk di sisi Ghani yang tengah mengemudi. Sementara saat ini sudah menjadi yang kesekian kalinya. Itu hanyalah sebuah pikiran yang tiba di dalam benaknya, diingatkan oleh gelapnya malam. Memang pasalnya, malam adalah waktu di mana keduanya saat itu membuka gerbang obrolan yang sejak lama hanya terkunci diterpa angin.

Keduanya habis mengunjungi beberapa tempat, memanfaatkan waktu luang yang mereka miliki masing-masing secara bersama. Ghani berkata, sebagai wujud ganti karena keduanya tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Menurut Jenar, itu sedikit berlebihan. Meskipun memang benar, hanya gawai dan sebuah aplikasi mengobrol yang menjadi perantara mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Biarkanlah kedua insan yang menyimpan rasa dan rahasia masing-masing melampiaskan naluri mereka dengan menjadi bersama.

Laju mobil berhenti di kala lampu hijau berganti menjadi lampu merah yang berposisi di atas. Ini adalah jam sibuk meskipun hari telah berkata malam, sehingga kondisi jalanan penuh dengan kendaraan bermotor yang pasti agak berhimpitan bila tidak ada garis pembatas. Memang pada pasalnya manusia selalu mengejar kesempurnaan yang mereka yakini ada di depan mata. Semata-mata hanya tentang pekerjaan mereka, tanpa memperdulikan apa yang selama ini ada di belakang mereka.

"Desti itu anaknya bawel, ya."

Mereka masih harus menunggu selama beberapa detik lagi untuk bisa terbebas dari himpitan sesama bahan baja. Jenar menoleh, ia menyahut, "jangan bilang begitu di depan Desti loh, Mas. Kalau sampai dia tau, Mas sendiri yang repot."

Hitungan waktu dan intensitas komunikasi mempengaruhi segalanya. Jenar sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan akrab yang Ghani tujukan, sehingga keduanya bersama-sama membangun hubungan tersebut. Pria itu mendengus geli menanggapinya, "jelas tidak. Sama saja saya bertaruh nyawa." Meskipun kenyataannya, sebelum membangun diri yang sekarang ia sudah banyak bertaruh nyawa. Semua orang pun demikian, bahkan Jenar sendiri pun.

"Jadi kita tidak pulang?" Menuntut sebuah kepastian, Jenar bertanya tentang suatu hal yang mereka buat ketika mengunjungi sebuah restoran yang baru buka di sebuah kawasan elit di tengah kota.

"Apa itu jadi masalah?" Ghani melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan lain, namun jawaban dari pertanyaan Jenar sudah jelas terjawab pada pertanyaan Ghani yang bersifat melompati satu bait topik.

Jenar menggeleng perlahan. Ia pun tidak memiliki sebuah alasan kuat untuk menolak. Bila bukan karena ada suatu hal yang hendak Ghani bicarakan padanya, tentu saja. Kecuali satu buah hal, "lalu kuenya Desti, bagaimana?"

Sebuah hal kecil. Sogokan agar Desti tutup mulut, meskipun nyatanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jenar gadis itu pasti sudah membeberkan cerita dengan kehebohan yang terbungkus rasa ingin tahu kepada Kanigara. Akan tetapi, yang jauh lebih penting adalah janjinya. Mereka semua hidup dengan ikatan, satu keluarga yang tidak terhubung secara biologis. Desti adalah yang paling bungsu, fakta biologis apapun tidak dapat menentang bahwa Desti adalah adiknya. Berarti ini membuat Jenar nantinya harus mengingkari janjinya kepada Desti.

Ghani pun terdiam. Berurusan dengan sebuah keluarga memang hal yang cukup rumit. Terkadang ia sendiri mungkin hampir kehabisan akalnya, karena yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini adalah sebuah keharusan yang sama sekali tidak tertulis secara formal. Sifatnya susila.

"Besok kita tetap akan membawakan kue untuknya." Maka yang paling tepat adalah sebuah negosiasi. Ketimbang negosiasi, mungkin jauh lebih cocok disebut sebagai penundaan.

Memang benar. Sesudah itu Jenar diam. Wanita itu tidak membantah, namun bukan berarti ia sepenuhnya setuju. Masih ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya, _kalian pasti tahu_.

"Kira-kira, apa Desti akan menungguku pulang?"

Kecemasan, sebuah perasaan yang muncul dari dua arah; perasaan dan pikiran. Begitu sulit ketika keduanya dipadukan, jalan keluar seolah-olah tertutup dengan rapat. Dan memang tidak dapat dilawan dengan sebuah perasaan lain, selain mengabaikannya dan mengambil sebuah langkah lain tanpa menggubrisnya.

"Kabari saja agar dia tidak berlarut menunggu kakaknya pulang."

Tidak mudah, tentu saja. Sementara itu mobil kembali melaju, seolah memulai agar waktu berhitung mundur dan memandu Jenar untuk memikirkan keputusannya.

_Mengapa ia ragu? Padahal Bapak telah membimbingnya agar sama sekali tidak mengenal kata itu._

Dan sesungguhnya, apa memang benar kecemasannya itu sungguh berasal dari Desti dan janji kepadanya? Sebuah hal yang sepele, ia sendiri mengetahui itu. Atau justru, kecemasannya bersumber dari hal lain yang hanya diketahui oleh alam ketidaksadarannya?

* * *

Sebuah hotel. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam milik Ghani kini telah berlalu, dibawa oleh petugas valet. Hanya dengan beberapa ketuk langkah kini pria itu sudah berdiri sejajar dengannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk ke dalam lobi. Tidak ada yang perlu diherankan, Jenar sendiri hidup dari pekerjaan yang memperkenalkannya dengan gaya hidup elit, sekaligus sebuah jembatan. Ghani memiliki sebuah kamar apartemen adalah hal yang biasa, bahkan tidak perlu terkejut bila ternyata pria itu memiliki sebuah hotel atau apartemen sendiri yang bukan sebatas satu kamar saja. Namun bukan soal materi yang saat ini harus ia pentingkan.

Tidak menunggu lama, pintu salah satu lift telah terbuka. Keduanya masuk ke dalam, dan pintu lift kembali tertutup lalu bergerak ke atas. Dari antara keduanya, satu pun belum berinisiatif untuk membangun sebuah obrolan. Namun saat ini Ghani tengah menelisik. Sorot matanya tertuju ke arah Jenar yang berada di sisinya, menelisik hingga ujung kaki berbekal sebuah visualisasi.

"Masih memakai sepatu yang lama?"

_Ah_, beberapa hari yang lalu Ghani memang mengirimkannya sepasang sepatu. Ternyata pria itu akan memperhatikannya.

"Aku suka sepatu yang ini." Jenar tersenyum simpul, sekilas ia menoleh ke arah Ghani. "Kurasa tidak akan pas bila warna hijauku hari ini dipadukan dengan sepatu merahnya."

Pintu lift telah terbuka di lantai dua belas, dan mereka melangkah keluar. Jenar hanya dapat mengandalkan bimbingan langkah Ghani untuk dapat mencapai kamar miliknya yang berada agak di pojok. Ghani tetap membiarkan Jenar berposisi di depannya, sementara ia membukakan kunci pintu dan mempersilahkan Jenar untuk masuk.

"Jadi ... apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertahan, sejak keduanya masih berada di dalam mobil. "Kupikir kita akan membicarakan ini di tempat lain."

Ghani melirik sekilas, ia terlebih dahulu mengunci kembali pintu. Tidakkah menjaga sesuatu itu adalah hal terpenting?

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa membicarakan ini di sini. Duduklah dulu."

Sesungguhnya Jenar ingin menolak. Instingnya berkata demikian. Bahkan, bila bisa ia jauh lebih memilih untuk berlari sejak tadi. Ada suatu hal yang menahannya, ia tidak mau bila hal itu kembali terjadi kepadanya. Sebuah torehan luka. Namun tentu saja itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang tepat, selain menarik perlahan kursi makan di dekatnya dan duduk.

Berbekal suara alas sepatu, ia sadar bila Ghani mendekat ke arahnya, "kamu sudah tidak canggung lagi?"

Kali ini, ia harus percaya. Bila bukan karena Bapak, maka ia tidak akan memiliki keakraban ini dengan Ghani yang di balik wibawanya terlihat sungguh misterius. Pasti Bapak memiliki suatu hal, dan suatu hari nanti ia akan mengetahuinya. Takdir, selama ini mereka berbicara tentang itu. Namun, apa takdirnya? Dan sesungguhnya apakah takdir itu sendiri?

"... tidak."

Suara Jenar terdengar begitu pelan. Namun suasana hening memudahkan rungu untuk menangkapnya. Ghani tersenyum miring, sebelum ia mengarahkan dagu Jenar agar tatapannya tertuju kepadanya.

"Sungguh?"

Secara cekatan Jenar memalingkan wajahnya, memaksa agar tangan pria itu menyingkir dari dagunya.

"Cukup katakan apa yang ingin dibahas, Mas."

Benar. Jenar tergolong cukup rumit untuk didekati begitu saja. Ghani masih ingat betul tentang ucapannya saat keduanya tengah makan siang bersama, bahwa Pengkor merawat anak-anaknya hingga menjadi begitu pintar. Jenar salah satunya.

"Saya mau agar kita memiliki sebuah hubungan untuk dijalin."

Rasanya seperti tersengat oleh aliran listrik. Jenar tersentak. Insting itu benar, sebuah hal yang sama sekali tidak mau diulang kembali. Sang puan hanya membeku saat ini. Setelah hal ini, kepalanya tidak dapat dengan secepat itu merangkai kata-kata baru dengan lancar. Bahkan saat ini pun ia merasa tercekat, meskipun hanya untuk kembali bertanya.

"Hu ... bungan ...?"

Kali ini Jenar sendiri yang menengadah untuk dapat bertemu pandang dengan sang pria. Ghani mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tentu saja ia yakin bahwa Jenar paham dengan yang ia maksud.

"Kamu keberatan?"

"Ya."

Ghani memiringkan kepalanya. Ia teringat akan suatu hal, tentang Jenar, dan nyatanya hal inilah yang ke depannya hendak ia bahas saat ini juga.

"Kenapa?"

Mungkin ini memang hal yang dapat dikatakan salah. Saat ini, yang Jenar percayai adalah ini semua terkait dengan rencana Bapak. Akan tetapi dirinya menolak. Kenyamanan pun tidak lagi tergubris olehnya. Kenyataan telah membentuk kepribadian Jenar menjadi cukup berbeda, ia memiliki beberapa trauma.

_Rasa percaya, dan hubungan yang intens._

"Itu wajar, kamu merasa keberatan. Kamu tentu tidak dapat secepat itu beralih, dari figur masa lalumu."

Awalnya Jenar berpikir bahwa keduanya hanya akan bertikai ringan atau akan membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang permintaan Ghani barusan. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa Ghani yang tidak mengungkapkan protes atau apapun justru merupakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan dibandingkan sebuah pertikaian? Ia harus terkatup, meskipun kenyataan bahwa rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Ia menyakitimu saat itu, menorehkan luka padamu. Sehingga kamu tidak lagi dapat memiliki rasa percaya secara utuh lagi, bukan?"

"Jangan bahas itu ...."

"Kamu takut, Jenar. Kamu takut, bila hal itu terulang kembali. Seperti yang saat itu mantan suamimu lakukan. Siapa namanya?"

Jenar bergerak dengan cepat, dan Ghani memang tidak menyadari bahwa wanita muda itu sudah beranjak dari kursinya selama ia berbicara. Namun ada sebuah hal yang dinamakan dengan ketangkasan. Ghani menahan dengan kuat kaki Jenar yang mengarah kepadanya. Anak dari Pengkor memang memiliki keunikan dan kengerian tersendiri. Salah satu buktinya saat ini adalah Jenar, sebilah pisau yang keluar dari sepatunya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Ghani. Bila saja pria itu tidak tangkas, pasti pisau itu sudah melukai wajahnya.

"Pisau, ya ... pantas saja kamu suka dengan sepatumu yang ini."

"Agar aku bisa melindungi diriku." Usahanya untuk dapat melepaskan kakinya agar kembali menyentuh lantai sia-sia. Pegangan tangan Ghani saat ini begitu kuat. Sebagai resiko bila ia berusaha lebih kuat, maka dirinya akan terjatuh. Entah apa yang membuat nyalinya saat ini menjadi ciut.

"Kamu cukup cekatan." Ghani bersikap tenang. Ia masih bisa melontarkan sebuah pujian, yang entah memang ditujukan untuk hal tersebut atau bukan. Seulas senyum terukir pada parasnya. Ghani tidak tinggal diam saja. Tangannya bekerja, memberikan usapan pada kaki sang peragawati yang berada pada pegangannya. "Karena kamu takut, bukan?"

"Lepas ...." Tidak. Jenar tidak mungkin melukai rekan sang Bapak begitu saja. Saat ini pun ia tengah bersusah payah menahan rasa geli akibat usapan tersebut, sehingga ia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Senyumnya merekah, Ghani merasa puas. Jenar memang perempuan yang sulit untuk didekati begitu saja. Bahkan membuatnya untuk tunduk pun tidak semudah itu. Maka, cara paling tepat hanyalah satu. Saat ini Ghani tengah melakukannya, setelah satu tahap sebelumnya.

"Baik, saya lepaskan."

Ekspetasinya berkata lain. Bukan melepaskan pegangannya yang menahan kaki, justru Ghani melepaskan sepatu yang Jenar kenakan pada kaki yang tadi nyaris membunuhnyanya dan selama beberapa saat tadi ia mainkan, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke sembarang arah. Jenar menarik kembali kakinya, mempertemukan telapaknya pada lantai yang dingin. Dingin, menyaingi tatapan Ghani saat ini yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kamu bisa melepaskan yang sebelahnya sendiri, bukan?"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup dikeluarkan. Sebagai gantinya, Jenar hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Bagus ... sesudah itu masuklah, dan tidur."

Ghani tidak menunggu sepatah kata lain dari Jenar. Ia berlalu, memasuki kamarnya. Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya Jenar sendiri bisa saja segera mengarahkan pisau di sepatunya yang sebelah. Akan tetapi, ia mengurungkannya. Kenyataannya, keduanya masih terpisahkan oleh jurang status yang sejak lama Jenar ketahui. Lagi-lagi Jenar hanya dapat bersikap kalah. Sesungguhnya, apa yang tengah Bapak rencanakan sehingga mempertemukannya dengan Ghani Zulham?

Sekarang, apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam kamar yang sama dengan Ghani dan tidur?

_end of chapter 5._


	6. dipersatukan oleh masa lalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ada hal yang terkuak, sementara yang lain semakin terpendam.

Malam itu berlalu. Sesuai dengan dugaan Jenar, keduanya menciptakan jarak di antara satu ranjang yang ditempati oleh dua tubuh. Diselimuti dengan kecanggungan, di mana Jenar sendiri tengah berusaha untuk membatasi dan menahan dirinya. Apa yang telah menjadi prinsip, maka ia lakukan dengan demikian. Setiap orang tidak akan suka bila ada yang berani untuk mengungkap dan membuka kembali luka lama yang mereka pendam. Jenar salah satunya, yang telah menimbun lukanya dengan luka baru, hingga kemudian harus ia berikan sebuah lapisan baru yang semata-mata hanya untuk menutup agar luka tersebut tidak lagi nampak. Ia telah menciptakan tembok perlindungan yang begitu kuat di dalam dirinya, dan siapa pun tidak diizinkan untuk menggalinya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, kalian tahu tentang sebuah perasaan yang mana membuat kita membutuhkan orang lain? Semata-mata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan yang hanya diketahui oleh diri yang terdalam. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak dapat dibantah.

Pagi hari menjadi bukti. Tanpa menyadari jam berapa ia larut ke dalam tidurnya semalam, dan menyadari tentang betapa dekatnya jarak tubuhnya dengan seseorang yang memang membagi ranjangnya untuk ia jadikan tempat tidur malam ini. Ghani masih terlelap, dan secara sekejap ingatan Jenar kembali melayang. Tentang sebuah memori kenyataan, sekaligus sebuah pintu jawaban yang selama ini tertutup oleh rasa segala prinsip yang didasari oleh rasa takutnya. Pernikahannya dulu, sekaligus tentang bagaimana ia membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan.

Ini adalah yang ia cari, selama ini. Namun ia begitu menutup dirinya. Usahanya untuk melindungi dirinya sekuat tenaga dengan mengorbankan salah sebuah kebutuhannya yang tidak akan pernah dapat diterka kapan akan muncul dan membuat benaknya kadang merajuk. Kenyataannya adalah sebuah stereotipe, tentang wanita dan hati lembut yang mereka miliki. Sangat sulit untuk dapat dibantah, karena memang kenyataannya bahwa hati yang keras itu muncul akibat sebuah lapisan baru yang semata-mata berfungsi sebagai epidermis. Dan justru hal tersebut hanyalah memperlihatkan bahwa lapisan tersebut semata-mata sebuah dinding kaca yang terlihat begitu tebal, tengah melindungi hati yang tengah ketakutan. Terlihatnya seperti sebuah tembok perlindungan yang dibangun setinggi mungkin, namun sisi kelembutan itu justru tetap saja terlihat.

Itulah yang menjadi suatu kelemahan, dibuktikan dari bagaimana Jenar merasa enggan untuk menggeser tubuhnya untuk menyingkir dari atas ranjang dan bangun. Sisi yang selama ini ia pendam menjerit, bahwa ia masih ingin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Kembali tertidur pun bukan menjadi masalah, bila bukan perut yang kelaparan lah yang bertindak.

Setengah merasa keberatan, terlebih dahulu Jenar harus membersihkan tubuhnya. Sesudahnya, barulah ia mulai mencari bahan-bahan untuk nantinya dapat ia jadikan sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini. Berapa banyak bahan yang dimiliki oleh Ghani di dalam kulkasnya? Dan persepsinya tentang pria yang selalu malas menyimpan bahan makanan tersingkir begitu saja. Ini juga menjadi petunjuk baginya, bahwa beberapa kali Ghani pulang dan tidur di kamar apartemennya yang ini, kemudian sarapan dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sejumlah bahan makanan itu adalah petunjuknya, jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Pagi itu, perut yang kelaparan berhasil diselamatkan dengan sepotong _sandwich_ yang diisi dengan telur mata sapi dan potongan daging ayam yang siap saji dengan dipanaskan. Tanpa selembar sayur, dan Jenar harus memodifikasi resep dari yang biasanya ia buat dan makan. Sekiranya sekarang ia dapat membuat perpaduan rasa yang dapat ia nikmati untuk sarapan. Dan, tentu saja ada yang terundang.

Ghani yang terbangun dan keluar dari kamar yang tadi sudah Jenar tutup kembali secara perlahan, apakah bahan yang tadi ia panaskan aromanya begitu tercium? Di samping itu, tentu saja motifnya serupa dengan dirinya yang tadi bangun terlebih dulu.

"Tidak ada sayur."

Dua porsi _sandwich_ yang masing-masingnya tersaji di atas piring yang berbeda tidak dibuat secara cuma-cuma oleh Jenar. Ia jelas masih merasa tergerak untuk tidak membuat perut lain berteriak kelaparan seperti yang ia alami tadi. Seperti saat ini, di mana ia melihat wajah Ghani yang masih terlihat setengah mengantuk.

"Kalau terlalu lama disimpan justru jadi tidak segar." Ghani menanggapi ucapannya barusan, dan saat inilah Jenar melihat sebagian kecil dari Ghani yang lain. Tentu saja, Ghani yang masih mengantuk. Suaranya tidak selantang dan menunjukkan wibawa seperti biasanya, saat ini yang ia dengar hanya suara pelan dari seseorang yang kesadarannya belum terkumpul dengan penuh. Langkahnya pun perlahan, dan matanya terlihat siap untuk kembali terpejam. Niat awal Ghani adalah untuk segera duduk dan menikmati sarapan yang telah dibuatkan untuknya, namun sepertinya yang membuat sarapan tidak langsung mengizinkannya begitu saja.

"... ingat _morning ritual_?"

Lagipula, apakah sarapan dapat dinikmati dengan selayaknya bila secara langsung disantap ketika baru saja menyingkirkan tubuh dari atas alas untuk bermimpi?

* * *

Suasana berganti, di mana Ghani kini sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Secara keberatan Jenar harus rela berpisah dengan wajah mengantuk Ghani yang terlihat sangat langka. Namun sekiranya, sekarang ia mendapatkan gantinya di mana pria itu tengah menyantap _sandwich_ buatannya dengan begitu lahap. Senyum tipisnya kembali terulas, ia lupa akan suatu hal yang terjadi semalam. Kursi makan tempat Ghani yang terlihat lahap saat ini adalah kursi yang sama, yang semalam ia duduki hanya semata-mata untuk mendengar segala mimpi buruknya dibuka kembali. Apakah sebuah rasa keterikatan yang mendasari nalurinya benar-benar meminta agar dirinya sejenak membutakan diri kembali untuk suasana ini? Karena, jauh di dalam dirinya, hal inilah yang ia cari.

"Tadi aku ambil sebagian daging ayam yang ada di kulkas."

Ghani mengangguk singkat. Fokusnya tertuju kembali pada menu sarapannya. Mulutnya sudah kembali terisi dan saat ini tengah sibuk untuk mengunyah.

"Pakai saja. Kamu juga memakainya untuk membuatkan sarapan saya."

Perasaan lega bersinggah di dalam diri Jenar, entah dari kebodohan dirinya yang berada di sisi mana. Ia hanya merasa cukup senang karena sudah berhasil untuk menjadi yang berinisiatif pertama kali untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pada kesempatan kali ini, ia tidak mau untuk lagi-lagi menjadi terlalu pasif.

Suapan terakhir, dan _sandwich_-nya sudah habis. Ghani kembali mengunyah, kali ini punggungnya bersandar. Sementara tatapannya terarah kepada Jenar, tengah duduk di hadapannya dan sudah terlebih dulu menghabiskan sarapannya tadi.

"Semalam kamu sudah mengabari Desti?"

Ah, sebuah topik lain. Ternyata ia tidak menyadari bahwa hal tersebut secara sama sekali tidak disadari sudah bersingkir dari benaknya ketika berada di dalam mobil semalam. Lagipula, semalam pun benaknya sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan. Dan tersadar akan suatu hal, bahwa hingga saat ini Jenar masih belum menyalakan layar gawainya lagi hanya untuk sekedar bersinggah dan memeriksa pesan baru yang masuk untuknya.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Ucapannya tersebut tidak langsung ditanggapi. Ia pikir, Ghani akan memberikan sebatas tanggapan singkat secara langsung, namun nyatanya tidak. Terlebih dulu pria itu menatap figurnya dengan begitu lekat. Akal budinya masih sehat, dan ia ingat mengenai setiap ucapannya semalam.

"Maaf untuk semalam."

Jenar mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan balasan ke arah tatapan mata Ghani. Ia tidak pernah tahu, namun sekiranya ia mendapati ada kesungguhan dari Ghani untuk perkataan tersebut.

"Bahasan saya semalam pasti membuat pikiranmu kacau. Maaf."

Dan memang pada dasarnya, itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Jenar. Sebuah permintaan maaf, karena sudah membuat semuanya terjadi. Padahal ia menyadari kedudukan kata tersebut. Itu hanyalah sebuah lugasan verbal yang sama sekali tidak menjamin. Hanya saja ia kembali terbawa, di mana Bapak merengkuhnya dan meminta maaf atas segala hal yang dibiarkan sehingga terjadi pada dirinya. Dan sesudah kata maaf, ia mendapatkan suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Sebuah keluarga. Sebelah matanya tertutup, dengan mengharapkan akan hal menyenangkan lain yang akan terjadi sesudah kata maaf diucapkan kepada dirinya. (_Lugu._)

"Mas tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Entah, apa yang mendorong Jenar untuk bersikap mengalah secara terus menerus di hadapan mitra sang Bapak. Di satu sisi, ia hanya tidak mau bersikap terlalu egois dengan berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan yang memang benar ia alami. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menutupi suatu kebenaran yang telah terungkap, bahkan sang empunya sendiri.

"Lagipula itu semua benar, aku hanya terlalu takut."

Sebuah pengakuan lain. Penekanan ulang, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dapat menutupi, atau menyanggah pun. Kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia dapati sorot tatapan Ghani masih sama. Tertuju lekat ke arahnya, sementara bibir keduanya masih terkatup oleh benak mereka masing-masing yang tengah berusaha menerka satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang subyektif.

"Kamu boleh meminta gantinya."

Setelah beberapa detik dikuasai oleh sang sunyi, Ghani berbicara. Beberapa kali Jenar mengerjap singkat, berusaha menangkap apa maksud ucapannya. Jenar tidak bodoh, namun ia saat ini hanya perlu mengetahui maksud yang jauh lebih jelas dari apa yang boleh ia minta.

"Tentang hal semalam, kamu boleh meminta apapun. Anggaplah sebagai tuntutanmu agar saya meminta maaf."

Memiringkan kepala sedikit, Jenar sudah mengetahui apa yang harus ia minta.

"Bagaimana dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang harus Mas jawab dengan jujur?"

Ghani mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia terlihat tertarik dengan usul tersebut. Tibalah saatnya bagi Jenar untuk setidaknya membongkar sebagian dari kemisteriusan Ghani Zulham, sekaligus sang sasaran yang kali ini harus bersiap untuk menerima setiap pertanyaan yang akan tertuju kepadanya.

* * *

"Aku hanya punya beberapa pertanyaan."

Jenar memilih untuk duduk di bibir ranjang, sementara Ghani saat ini tengah bersandar di tengah. Tidak ada niat apapun yang keduanya rencanakan, selain berpikir bahwa ruang makan sama sekali bukan tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Untuk sesaat Ghani terlebih dahulu memperhatikan figur Jenar yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, sebelum ia mendengus singkat.

"Kelihatannya saya akan diinterograsi."

Jenar memicingkan matanya, sedikit. Jangan sampai bila ini adalah ancang-ancang dari Ghani untuk menciptakan sebuah distraksi.

"Mas ...."

Ada penekanan pada saat Jenar memanggil, terdengar merajuk. Ghani sukses dibuat tertawa singkat karenanya. Memang pasalnya, Jenar yang menjadi terlewat serius justru terkesan membawakan atmosfer yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Apakah wanita muda itu masih terlarut dengan benaknya?

"Bercanda. Kamu bisa tanyakan."

Poin yang pertama, Jenar mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "waktu itu ... Mas bilang kalau Bapak yang memberikan izin sampai kita bisa menjadi sejauh ini. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena beliau penasaran."

Lingkar matanya membulat sedikit. Apa maksud dari kata penasaran itu? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah Bapak rencanakan?

"Sebelum menjemputmu di malam itu, saya memang beberapa kali cukup sering menanyakan tentangmu kepadanya."

"Untuk apa?"

Tatapan yang lekat, jelas sekali Jenar tengah menuntut sebuah jawaban kepadanya.

"Karena saya tertarik padamu."

Lagi-lagi Ghani memberikan sebuah jawaban singkat yang tidak dapat langsung diterima begitu saja sebagai jawaban yang bulat dan utuh.

"Kamu mengeluarkan pesona, sebagai seorang peragawati. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, Jenar. Nyatanya kamu begitu menutup dirimu, tidak semudah dengan bagaimana kamu melakukan pekerjaanmu. Dan salah satunya juga, masa lalumu."

"Masa lalu ...."

Jenar terdiam sejenak. Ia tersadar, bahwa waktu menghantarkannya untuk membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit kepada sang pria, atau justru yang berkata adalah sebuah kenyataan. Seolah-olah bahwa Ghani telah mengetahui tentang masa lalunya, jauh sebelum keduanya tengah makan siang di hari itu.

"Mas sudah tahu tentang semua itu sebelum aku yang mengatakannya di waktu itu?"

Yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban adalah sebuah anggukan. Dugaannya benar, dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memastikan dugaan yang lain.

"Bapak ...?"

Lagi, Ghani mengangguk, dan Jenar harus menahan senyum kecutnya untuk tidak terpampang. Sebagai gantinya, ia sedikit menunduk. Apa yang membuat Bapak dengan semudah itu mengumbar tentang masa lalunya? Meskipun hanya kepada seorang pria yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya.

"Jangan berpikir buruk."

Beberapa hitungan detik yang singkat telah berlalu. Jenar mengangkat kembali wajahnya, sedikit. Ia mendapati tubuh Ghani mencondong sedikit, namun mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Khususnya jarak antara wajah.

"Beliau menceritakan tentangmu pada saya, karena saya bertanya kepadanya."

Terlalu sensitif. Apakah bagaimana pun juga ia tetap harus menyandang identitas ini? Ia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang membangun lapisan baru hingga menciptakan tembok tebal, semata-mata hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang sensitif. Bahkan hanya untuk hal kecil pun.

"Apa yang membuat Mas tertarik?"

"Tentang?"

"Masa laluku."

Kali ini adalah giliran Ghani untuk mengambil jeda. Kenyataan juga berkata atas dirinya, bahwa ia pun menyembunyikan segala hal. Rahasia, bahkan salah satunya adalah masa lalunya itu.

"Karena saya merasa bahwa kita memiliki masa lalu yang cukup sama."

Atensi Jenar kali ini tertuju pada Ghani yang menarik tubuhnya untuk menyandarkan punggung. Sebuah kartu as. Rahasia dibayar dengan rahasia, tidak salah 'kan bila ini adalah waktu bagi Jenar untuk menjadi orang yang bertanya mengenai kisah?

"Apa itu ...?"

Nada bicaranya dipelankan, di samping rasa egoisnya untuk mengetahui Jenar menyadari perubahan sorot mata pada Ghani.

"Mereka menyebutmu dengan panggilan yang tidak diinginkan. Sementara mereka, menuduh keluarga saya tanpa mengetahui apapun. Bahkan setelah kepergian Ayah saya."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti di antara keduanya. Hanya suara dari pengatur suhu ruangan yang melintasi rungu, sementara isi mental membawa keduanya masing-masing. Jenar masih dapat mendengar jelas kata _haram_ yang dulu ditujukan untuknya. Tatapan Ghani kosong, ia melihat dirinya yang saat itu tengah berlari dari gerombolan orang yang saat itu berteriak ke arahnya. Keduanya harus meneguk saliva masing-masing yang masih terecap jejak pahit dari pil yang mereka telan dulu.

Tatapan Jenar teralih. Kini ia kembali menatap ke arah Ghani. Bukan dengan tatapan yang menuntut sebuah jawaban seperti sebelumnya, namun sebuah rasa iba. Memang pada pasalnya ia sempat mengecap rasa yang sama sebelumnya. Kali ini saja, ia berinisiatif untuk mendekat.

"Maaf ...."

Tubuh keduanya bergerak tanpa disadari. Sebelah tangan Ghani terulur untuk menekan pungguh Jenar agar wanita muda itu mendekat ke arahnya, merengkuh dirinya yang dibalas dengan demikian. Membagikan sebuah rasa yang hanya dapat dirasakan dari kehangatan yang terbagikan dari satu sama lain.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kamu memang tidak mengetahuinya, sayang."

Jenar tidak melakukan protes. Pelukannya ia eratkan. Ada usapan halus yang ia berikan pada tengkuk sang pria, sementara ia memendamkan wajah ke bahu lebar itu. Lagi, tubuh selalu mampu untuk bertindak lain. Ghani tidak melepaskan pelukan. Justru ia membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan ke atas ranjang, membawa Jenar ikut berbaring di atasnya yang secara refleks menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak menimpa Ghani. Senyum pada paras keduanya terulas kecil, berusaha membagikan rasa nyaman setelah membuka sedikit dari luka lama mereka masing-masing.

Ghani mengalihkan sebelah tangannya, mengusap wajah Jenar. Keduanya menyimpan masa lalu yang sama, dan secara tidak sadar menyimpan sebuah keinginan yang sama.

_Sebuah afeksi_.

Realita itu bersifat menentukan, sementara naluri bersifat hewani. Mendominasi sebuah keinginan yang terpendam sedalam apapun. Meskipun dalam menghibur diri pun. Maka kedua insan pun tenggelam dengan sebuah keintiman yang begitu ringan. Alasannya begitu sederhana, _keinginan_.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang ...?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dengan jarak yang begitu lekat. Suatu hal yang begitu kontras dibandingkan dengan kejadian semalam.

"Jauh lebih nyaman, denganmu."

Jenar tersenyum, sedikit kikuk. Ia mengubah posisi, berbaring tepat di sebelah Ghani dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar kontak mata keduanya tidak terdistraksi. Ghani menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, bertingkah merajuk dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke arah Jenar yang kini mengusapi kepala belakangnya untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

"Mas ... memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya setelah kejadian itu?"

"Tidak melupakan, namun saya sudah menyiapkan sesuatu."

Ghani tidak berpindah dari posisinya, sehingga Jenar tidak dapat menatap matanya. Ada hal lain yang ia benci, bahwa ia harus menjadi seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Sehingga ia hanya dapat berdiri di posisi agak belakang dengan kondisi berusaha menerka sebuah jawaban dari sudut pandang sendiri. Dalam situasi ini, bahkan di balik meja keluarga milik Bapak.

Distraksi kontak mata terjadi ketika Ghani memutuskan untuk membenamkan wajah dan mencari kenyamanan di dekat Jenar, sementara itu keintiman keduanya harus ikut terdistraksi oleh bunyi panggilan masuk dari gawai.

"Itu milikmu."

Ghani mendongak sedikit. Dering kedua, mereka menarik diri satu sama lain. Jenar beranjak turun dari ranjang, bahkan ia baru saat ini menyadari bahwa ponselnya terletak di atas sebuah meja yang dekat dengan lemari. Ghani duduk di tepi ranjang, dan keduanya menyaksikan bunyi itu mati setelah dering ketiga. Jenar membuka gawainya, dan di saat itulah keheningan setelah bunyi panggilan masuk berakhir berganti dengan sebuah kebekuan dari raut muka Jenar.

"Mas ...."

Tatapan Jenar berpindah ke arah Ghani, terlihat nanar. Bahkan Jenar harus mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjatuhkan gawai, apalagi membiarkan dirinya yang ambruk. Ghani beranjak dengan cepat dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri Jenar.

_Malam itu, Adi_ _meninggal_.

_end of chapter 6._


	7. sebuah akhir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takdir.

Ada suatu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh setiap orang. Geraknya begitu lamban, namun membentuk sebuah gelombang yang melengkung. Kalian tahu seperti apa gelombang itu? Puncak, di mana kalian merasa ditinggikan dan beruntung. Sementara itu lembah adalah keterpurukan. Dan orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai takdir.

Mereka seringkali menyebut dirinya tengah mencari takdir. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa takdir mereka yang sesungguhnya. Yang hanya dapat mereka lakukan adalah menerka, mengenai inikah takdir mereka ataupun bukan. Bila yang mereka dapatkan adalah rasa bahagia, mereka menyebut itu keberuntungan. Sementar bila mereka justru menangis, mereka menyebutnya sebagai kesialan.

Sesungguhnya, bukan takdirlah yang mereka cari. Yang mereka cari adalah setitik cahaya, yang mereka kenal sebagai takdir. Namun, apakah benar itu adalah takdir? Sementara mereka terus mengejar satu cahaya, yang bila padam kembali mencari satu cahaya yang lain. Entitas mereka hanya bagaikan sebuah tanaman merambat yang hidup di dalam kegelapan. Sementara cahaya itu, adalah setitik harapan. Sebuah harapan bahwa mereka mendapatkan sebuah takdir.

Cahaya adalah penerang. Ketika cahaya itu pergi, dan tidak ada satu pun cahaya lain yang muncul, kegelapan kembali menyelimuti. Ke mana ia harus pergi lagi? Memang nyatanya, bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apapun. Karena yang ia ketahui hanyalah cahaya. Kehangatan, keluarga, rasa kasih sayang.

Siapa pria dengan petir itu? Sang Petir, yang ia tahu hanyalah kesamaan di antara ikatan mereka. Pria itu juga, yang seharusnya bergabung sepertinya. Yang telah membunuh Adi. Namun siapa dia sesungguhnya? Ia tidak tahu. Bahkan mengenai rencana Bapak pun ia tidak tahu.

_Bagaimana dengan Zulham?_ Ia pun _tidak tahu_.

Apabila tanaman merambat itu masih dapat bergerak untuk mencari cahaya yang lainnya, namun apa dirinya? Ia sudah terikat, ke dalam sebuah ikatan persaudaraan yang tidak ia ketahui tujuan utamanya. Bagaimana dengan Desti? Bagaimana saudaranya yang lain?

Apakah selama ini ia dan yang lain hanyalah besi pagar yang menjadi penghantar bagi tanaman merambat itu?

* * *

Sementara itu, satu per satu batu loncatan telah ia lalui. Ia tahu ke arah mana ia harus melangkah. Apabila cahaya itu tidak dapat dicapai, mengapa tidak menjadi cahaya itu sendiri saja?

Malam itu, semuanya tergenapi. Sebuah rahasia yang terpendam selama ratusan tahun. Ini sudah saatnya agar rahasia tersebut diungkapkan.

“Mereka mengabaikan sebuah hal yang terlihat kuno dan tidak penting. Namun, kamu tahu apa itu sejarah yang disembunyikan?”

Seringai merekah. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan, benar-benar prinsip dari dirinya. Inilah sebuah kesempurnaan, di mana rencana yang telah ia persiapkan secara rapi berjalan dengan lancar. Tangannya terulur, jangan biarkan balutan kain menghalangi tubuh renta yang saat ini merupakan hasil karyanya.

Ghani membungkukkan tubuhnya, dalam. Kakinya bertekuk lutut, mengungkapkan rasa hormat, “Ghazul, siap menghamba. Musuhmu telah tiba.”

“_Sopo tika_?”

Dagunya terangkat. Inilah sebuah puncak atas dirinya. Semuanya tergantikan dengan rasa puas. Sudah sepatutnya, bahwa apabila Ayahnya melihat ini tentu beliau akan sepenuhnya bangga atas dirinya. Atas segala pengorbanan, bahkan perasaan itu sendiri.

“Gundala, tetapi ia belum mengetahui siapa dirinya.”

“Siapkan pasukan! Perang besar akan dimulai.”

Mereka harus menunduk pada takdir, tanpa mengetahui seperti apa takdir itu sendiri. Bila demikian, mengapa tidak mencoba untuk mengendalikan takdir sendiri? 

_Dan inilah, sebuah akhir dari setiap keterikatan yang ada._

_end of story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... OKAY GUYS. SEPERTI YANG SUDAH DIKATAKAN CHAPTER 6, ADI IS DEAD SO YOU KNOW WHERE THE STORY WOULD GOING AND ENDED LIKE. anyways, I like Adi and too bad he died first :"" 
> 
> so ...! bagaimana kalau ending berubah bahwa Ki Wilawuk ngegetocc Ghazul atas ulahnya? aku rasa kita mengharapkan itu, hohoho. dan dengan ini, cerita ini kunyatakan selesai! and I will take a rest for few weeks to focus on my exams. dan aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! terima kasih banyak atas segala dukungan kalian untuk cerita tulisanku ini, yang semakin ke belakang semakin amburadul :""" anyways! how about some Kanigara and Desti's story after my hiatus? xD
> 
> if you guys looking for my present on twitter, I use the same username with my pen name here! just call me soe, by the way! so, yes. after a while time and I decided to open a new cyber twitter account, kkk~


End file.
